


橙蕉/夜间练习

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 棒球pa，是高中两个小男孩还一起打棒球的时期，交往中的设定虽然已经完全过了但是还是算我给我自己写贺文【靠我真的写得好菜，我在乱写可能会有职棒时期的后续





	橙蕉/夜间练习

**Author's Note:**

> 这是在假期时发生的事情

驱纹戒斗的碗里还剩一点味增汤，残汤里还泡着一小块豆腐，他却没了喝下去的意思。  
葛叶纮汰坐在不远的地方，炽热又迟疑的视线已经在他身上来回扫了三遍多，这能吃的家伙今天碗里破天荒的剩了一大半，每次驱纹戒斗瞪过去，又会迅速地躲闪开来，装作什么都没发生的样子。  
现在食堂里只有他们两个，其他队员因为假期走得七七八八的，留下的家伙要么呆在宿舍要么在练习，驱纹戒斗的室友也回家了，隔壁桌的笨蛋想干什么简直一清二楚。  
驱纹戒斗最终还是烦躁地喝完了味增汤，起身把餐具送去回收处，葛叶纮汰望着他的背影，失望地垂下眼睛默默扒饭，把自己的腮帮塞得满满当当。  
他突然听到了轻微的金属摩擦声，视线略微移动，就看到一枚亮闪闪的小玩意儿躺在自己的餐盘边上，上面还贴了一圈胶带。  
是某个宿舍的钥匙。  
他惊喜地抬头，食堂的门却已经关上了。  
“傻瓜。”

“真意外，我以为戒斗不会同意的。”  
“吃饭比我还慢的家伙没有资格这么说。”  
木板床摇晃着，发出吱吱嘎嘎的声响，驱纹戒斗坐在葛叶纮汰的身上，扶着对方的阴茎慢慢往下坐。事先灌进去的润滑液随着推进往外溢，虽然因为不想弄脏床单事先垫了一层衣服，不过他也足够仔细了，每往下坐一点就小心地缩紧了内壁，柔软的肠肉裹紧了，又难耐地往里吞，驱纹戒斗发出有些黏糊的鼻音，鼻尖上沁出细密的汗。葛叶纮汰感到喉咙发紧，室内明明只有台式风扇的响声，他却觉得自己咽唾沫的声音都是清晰可闻的。  
驱纹戒斗终于完全坐了下去，溢出来的润滑液弄得两个人腿间都湿漉漉的。葛叶纮汰撑起来，想同他接吻，却被抢先一步咬了喉结，葛叶纮汰也不甘示弱，抓住他的大腿往里顶，本来有些放松的肉褶又紧紧地缠了上来，驱纹戒斗吸了一口气，膝盖夹住对方的侧腰，向上拔出一点，又快速地坐下去，重新裹上来的肠壁压榨着人的神经，这下难堪的换成了葛叶纮汰，他喉咙里发出短促的，舒服的哼声，驱纹戒斗晃着腰，换着法挤压着对方的阴茎，但同时他的腰腿也酸软起来。不一会儿，扇叶转动的声音里就混杂了彼此的喘息。  
“明天还要练习的吧。”  
汗顺着葛叶纮汰的下巴流过脖子，驱纹戒斗也跟他一样，身上全是湿滑的汗，他晃腰的频率明显慢了下来，胸膛微微起伏，葛叶纮汰抓住机会去挨他的嘴唇，驱纹戒斗的手抬到一半，最后还是放到了对方的肩膀上。  
台式风扇摇头晃脑，送出来的风微不足道。两个人浑身是汗，抱在一起又热又黏，可谁都不愿意在接吻里示弱，葛叶纮汰才喘了口气，驱纹戒斗就充满挑衅地压上来，呼吸喷洒在脸侧，汗水顺着脊背往下滑，葛叶纮汰的手却顺着他的腰往上摸。不管有多热，胴体的皮肤摸起来却是冰冰凉凉的，驱纹戒斗刚把舌头伸进对方的嘴里，葛叶纮汰就掐住了他的乳尖。他轻轻地把挺立的乳首往外拽，轻微的痛感混着酥麻的快感涌上来，驱纹戒斗的动作一顿，葛叶纮汰就趁机把人往下按，阴茎突破缠人的肉褶，顶端挨到前列腺时两个人都发出舒爽的喘息，葛叶纮汰想撑起来换成更容易动的姿势，却被驱纹戒斗按了下去。  
“可是全部交给戒斗的话，说不定明天的练习会出问题。”葛叶纮汰知道如何动摇投手的心，“下盘不稳就没法投出满意的球吧？”  
“你要是没法挥棒的话也不关我事。”驱纹戒斗不太吃这一套，但还是用力扒住了对方的肩膀，“要做就快做。”  
葛叶纮汰知道他同意了，手穿过他的腿弯，把他抱了起来，阴茎稍微滑出一点，又迅速地插了回去。驱纹戒斗灌进去的润滑液似乎有点过多了，插起来又滑又软，甚至能一下捅到底，前列腺被反复摩擦的感觉让人双腿发软，让他条件反射地缩紧了肌肉，加上本就悬在空中，这使他不得不抱紧了葛叶纮汰的脖子，阴茎戳在对方的肚子上，随着动作滑动，流出来的腺液和皮肤接触，粘出黏稠的丝。  
他故意贴在葛叶纮汰的耳边喘息，葛叶纮汰感觉自己耳后的血管突突地跳动起来，他把驱纹戒斗摁在床上重重顶入，幸亏投手的柔韧度还不错，腿被分得更开也没有多少痛感，底下的衣服早就被沾湿了，也不知道床单的状况如何。驱纹戒斗喘着气，感觉肚子里热热的，从尾椎窜上来的快感让人发痒，不知道是汗还是泪的东西润湿了眼角，阴茎硬得发痛，里面那一根又不屈不饶地碾过前列腺，房间里充斥着粘腻的水声和湿润的吐息。葛叶纮汰的汗滴在他的身上，和他的汗混在一起，驱纹戒斗的后穴被干得一缩一缩的，酥麻发痒的感觉缠在腰间不散，深红色的穴肉被拉出一点，又被挤着撞回去，他发出舒服又餍足的喘息，前端流出了更多清液，迫近高潮的感觉让他忍不住蜷起了腿。  
葛叶纮汰加快了频率，驱纹戒斗感觉对方的阴茎又胀大了一些，他推测对方应该也快要高潮了，虽然脑子已经快被快感淹没了，但他心底还惦记着明天的练习，于是用脚跟磕了磕对方的后腰，想让他退出来射。但葛叶纮汰显然没有察觉到，他用手包裹着驱纹戒斗的阴茎，有些粗暴地套弄起来，手上因为挥棒产生的茧子擦过柱体，刺痛之后更加强烈的快感涌了上来，驱纹戒斗吸了几口气，刚想踹人，葛叶纮汰就像瞧准了时机一样加快了频率，他抓住驱纹戒斗的腿根往上压，只是稍微用了点力，白皙的皮肤上就留下了红色的指印。驱纹戒斗没来得及压住，发出一声黏软的呻吟，又被葛叶纮汰压着亲，性急的家伙吸吮住他的嘴唇，把脸侧都弄得湿乎乎的，驱纹戒斗最终还是在这个又黏又湿的吻里射了精，葛叶纮汰最终抽送了几下，还是射在了里面。  
结束后葛叶纮汰顺势倒在对方的身上喘气，他傻笑着，乱糟糟的头发刺得人发痒，驱纹戒斗本想推开他，但身上实在是又酸又软，后穴还没有完全合拢，葛叶纮汰射进去的精液这时候顺着大腿流了出来，驱纹戒斗只好勉强翻了个身，好让它不那么快地流出来。  
“葛叶。”  
葛叶纮汰转过头去看驱纹戒斗，对方背上的肌肉线条也是一等一的好看，他忍不住又开始傻笑。  
“明天别让我在球场看到你。”  
他的笑容僵住了。  
“时速140的直球，应该能打折你的骨头吧。”  
虽然也当然不能这么做，投手还是如此威胁道。  
葛叶纮汰开始考虑自己要不要也回一趟老家了。


End file.
